The Mystery in the Gift
by Dunhamnator
Summary: Someone gets Brennan a beautiful bouquet, signing the card with a simple “Me”. Who’s got the hots for Brennan, and will he get something back? VALENTINE'S DAY!


**A/N; I now present you; The Mystery in the Gift. My turn to this Valentine's Day!**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan.  
****  
Summary: Someone gets Brennan a beautiful bouquet, signing the card with a simple "Me".  
****Who's got the hots for Brennan, and will he get something back? **

It was early in the morning, a cold breeze flew trough Washington DC, snow falling quietly on the ground. The white layer of snow laying peacefully, not a footstep to see. In the distance a car turned off, a door opened and a woman walked towards the building, leaving her footprints in the snow. She held her arms close to her body, protecting herself from the cold her jacket was letting trough. She pushed the door open and entered the building she called her workplace. She shook her head in an attempt to lose the snow that had settled in her hair.  
The Jeffersonian Institute was quite, she was the only when there, except for the guards. She walked to her office, where she turned on her computer while she sat down on the chair behind her desk. She was a little absentminded and so, at first, she didn't see the huge bouquet of flowers standing on her desk. When she looked up from her computer and straight at the flowers, she gasped. The size of the bouquet was overwhelming, but also was beautiful. Judging from the size she figured the bouquet contained at least fifty flowers. The bouquet was round, containing daffodils – her favorite – white roses and one red rose, showing off in the middle.  
The white roses where formed in a circle around the red rose, and the beautiful, yellow daffodils formed circles around the white roses. She loved it. She rose from her chair, smelling at the flowers. She wondered how they got here, and from who they were. It couldn't be many people, after all, there were just a select few who knew that daffodils were her favorite. She thought of the subject for a while until a voice broke her from her thoughts.  
'Wow, Bren, those are beautiful!' Brennan looked up to see her best friend standing in the doorway. She looked at flowers, astonished.  
'Who got you those?' Angela asked.  
'I have no clue.' Brennan answered. Angela entered the office and walked to the desk, still looking at the flowers.  
'You didn't, by any change, read the card, did you?' Angela laughed.  
'Card?' Brennan raised an eyebrow before accepting the card her friend handed her.  
'So?'  
'Well, it doesn't who they're from. ' Brennan answered, starring at the card as if it was written in a foreign language.  
'Any initials?'  
'No, it was signed by "Me".'  
'Me?' Angela laughed.  
'What's so funny?' Brennan asked. She looked at her friend who carried a huge grin on her face.  
'Well, sweetie, it's obvious that you have a secret admirer.'  
'I find that useless. Why send a bouquet and not sign it?'  
'That's romantic, Bren.'  
'Romantic?'  
'It's the idea of Valentine's Day. Send someone flowers or chocolate and not sign it.' Brennan raised her shoulders. She thought it was stupid and useless, but most of all, she thought it was irrational. But the other side of her found it very sweet, and with that she decided to find out who send her this beautiful bouquet, she was going to find out who 'Me' was.

After sitting behind her computer for two hours, she was up for lunch. And as always her partner seemed to know that, because a minute after the thought popped in her mind he came walking in, confident as always.  
'Holy!' He exclaimed. She looked up, seeing his eyes wide, his jaw slightly dropped.  
'Who the heck got you this?' He asked.  
'Me.' She answered.  
'Whoa, you got yourself this huge bouquet?'  
'No. I don't know who got me these, but the card was signed "Me".' She said, holding out the card for her partner to read.  
'_If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes. Only then would you realize, how special you are to me...  
__Me.' _He read. 'Bones, you've got a secret admirer!' He concluded then.  
'Angela already stated that.' She answered, reaching her hand out so Booth would give her the card back. He gave it and clapped his hands.  
'How about we head to the Diner and have lunch.' He flashed his charm smile, he knew she couldn't resist.  
'No need to use that smile on me, Booth. I was already planning to go for lunch.' She said, while standing up.  
'What smile?' He laughed, as he helped her putting her coat on and guided her out of the lab.

During the drive she was suspiciously quiet. She was trying to figure out who this 'Me' could be, but to be honest, she had no clue. When she had a name in mind she came with an argument that would rule the specific person out.  
Andrew for example, she had been out with him more than once so he could have send her those flowers. On the other hand, he didn't know that daffodils were her favorite flowers.  
She ruled out numerous men, but one didn't even cross her mind. The possibility that he had send those flowers was almost impossible to her, and so she didn't even think of it.  
'Something bugging you?' Booth asked after a few minutes  
'What? Oh, no. I was just thinking.' She explained.  
'Bout what?' He looked at her.  
'I'm just wondering who send me those flowers.' She told him.  
'You want me to find that out? I mean, I can check who recently bought fifty daffodils.'  
'No, that won't be necessary. After all, it's not that important.' She lied. It was _very _important. Because, even though it was irrational, she felt special. There was someone who cared about her and this man bought her fifty flowers, and on top of that he added a card with a phrase she, secretly, found extremely cute.  
'Of course it isn't, Bones.' And he concentrated on the road again.

A few minutes they arrived at the Diner, which was surprisingly quiet. Booth opened the door for her and Brennan walked straight to the table they always sat in. They came in the Diner everyday, and strange enough, no one ever sat at 'their' table. Even when the place was filled with people, 'their' table was always empty, waiting for them to come. The waiters didn't take their orders anymore, after all, they always ordered the same. So minutes after they arrived Booth got his plate of French fries and Brennan got her salad. Brennan always stole a fry or two and because of that Booth never had enough fries. So one day Brennan walked up to the waitress asking her to give Booth more fries so he would have enough. And to her satisfaction, he never complained about the amount of fries anymore.  
'You know Bones, you shouldn't think so hard about it.' He leaned in slightly.  
'About what?' She asked.  
'Those flowers. What you've got to do is put the puzzle together. 'Cause deep inside, you know who send those flowers.' And with that he offered her a French fry, which she accepted with a smile, lost in her thoughts, lost in what he had just said.

Hours later she sat in her office again, staring at the flowers in front of her.  
"'Cause deep inside, you know who send you those flowers." She was slowly getting crazy, she hated to not know the answer to a question. In her live she was asked thousands of question, and she could answer all of them. Of course those were the questions regarding the bodies she investigated. She would have 206 bones lying in front of them, each of them different, each of them telling her a new story, giving her new evidence, confirming what she thought. She had those bones to help her. And now? Now she was staring at fifty flowers, all the same, and there was no evidence to find in them.  
'If you could just see what I'm seeing right now.' Booth said, almost in a whisper.  
'Booth? What are you doing here? And what do you mean?'  
'I'm seeing if you already figured who send you those,' he pointed at the flowers, 'and well, you stare extremely cute.' He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
'Well, as you can see, I haven't figured out yet.' She answered, almost disappointed. He walked closer to her and leaned in, noses almost touching.  
'Well, Bones, if you have figured out, come and visit me.' With that he turned and walked to the door again.  
'I might have another gift for you.' He whispered and then walked away.  
And that was the piece of the puzzle she was missing.  
She had thought of every man she ever dated and when she ruled them all out, there was no one left but him. But what evidence did she have? None.  
She was missing one piece to complete the puzzle and she just couldn't find it. But now he came by, practically handing it to her. And all she had left to do was put that piece in the puzzle. She rose from her chair and rushed out of her office.  
'Booth! Booth!' She exclaimed. He smiled at hearing her voice, and then turned, doing his best to hide his smile. She lost her speed and looked him in the eyes. She then threw her arms around his neck, bringing his face to hers, kissing him with so much passion as if it was the last kiss he would every kiss. And he kissed her back with the same passion.  
'What are you doing?' He asked, already knowing the answer.  
'Showing you how special _you_ are to _me_!' And with that she kissed him again. Losing herself in his arms.


End file.
